Mhoderny
Pronunciation: Moe-dur-ni Stage 0 There is a phenomenon on the Byseniath moors that happens very rarely in the wild, but when it does something amazing happens. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bonepileparch.png Stage 1 Sometimes drifting over a harmless pile of bones you will see a small red ball of light. When you see an eerie light hovering over a pile of bones you know theres some mysterious spirit at work. Though some say its just gases from the decomposing body spontaneously combusting and creating creepy glowing lights its much easier to believe it’s a spirit haunting the bones. Also what scientific excuse is there for the bones starting to move by themselves… http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bonepileparch.png Stage 2 After a while with tender caring the restless spirit will grow stronger, getting more control over the bones. You can see what it used to be, though it doesn’t act completely right yet. It will take a while for the creature to grow into its true form after being in the ground so long. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/boneMhodernyparch.png Stage 3 As the unsettling red glow forms into a piercing eye on the bony dog you will soon see bits of flesh and skin start to knit together on the once bleached bones. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/boneMhodernyparch.png Stage 4 The effect of the owners attention on these undead pets becomes obvious as slowly skin tissue and muscle begins to develop, at first along the back and in the joints, and anywhere else important. The unsettling red spirit light can be still seen staring out of the animals skull, these pets are not for the faint of heart. Though despite their generally terrifying appearance these pets are actually calm, benign and very faithful to their owners. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/skinmhodernyparch.png Stage 5 The fully reborn Mhoderny is known by many names and for many things. Some legends include black fairy dogs that chase prey across remote landscapes when the moon is full, dark demonic dogs that haunt graveyards or the place they were brutally mistreated, or canine spirit guides that protect the dead as they pass over into the afterlife. However the majority of their tales insist their purpose is as a harbinger of bad news, an innocuous omen of ill times, from a family death, or continuous bad luck to a whole city being destroyed. So among the general population seeing one is considered extremely bad luck, though as any owner will tell you they don’t intentionally cause bad luck, they actually wish to look after the living by manifesting to try and warn them. Though the traditional Mhoderny is a simply a black adult dog with burning red eyes there have been stories of a horrifying type of Mhoderny that appears without a head, it just has a blazing crimson light where the eyes would be. With or without a head these bizarre pets do not need feeding, or a lot of walking since they arent technically alive. They don’t show any sign of needing to breath, or a heartbeat, though they will still pant and act like a normal dog when they wish. They usually are happy just being with the owner they have attached themselves to, they create a deep bond with their owner and actually seem to get weaker if they leave their owners side for a long time. Some say this is because they feed off the owners soul to keep themselves going, but the owners don’t seem to notice if they do. These scary pets tend to be owned by people who live shadowy lives, they are the favourites of necromancers and dark arts practitioners, the headless variety of Mhoderny is highly sought among them. However these highly unusual beings can be owned by anyone, providing they have a strong enough stomach and don’t mind possibly being shunned by those that fear this pet. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/headlessmhoderny.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/hmhodernyparch.png Location Byseniath moors Other info Category:Creatures Category:Byseniath moors Category:Undead